


Knights of the Old Republic - Aftermath

by MayroNumbaWun



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Chiss!Revan, Female Revan - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayroNumbaWun/pseuds/MayroNumbaWun
Summary: Ten days ago, the Prodigal Knight Revan saved the galaxy from Darth Malak and his Star Forge. Now, she must deal with both flooding back memories of who she truly is while making sure to not slip into darkness - for the sake of Carth and her friends.
Relationships: Ajunta Pall & Revan, Carth Onasi & Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi & Dustil Onasi, Carth Onasi & Morgana Onasi, Carth Onasi/Female Revan, Female Revan & Bastila Shan, Female Revan & Dustil Onasi, Jolee Bindo & Female Revan, Juhani & Female Revan, Juhani & Quatra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Knights of the Old Republic - Aftermath

Revan looked out the window of her new apartment on Coruscant. She’d yet to recall when she was on this world during her time as a Jedi and eventual leader of the anti-Mandalorian forces. She was sitting down and watching the bustle of Coruscant pass by, in a light sort of meditation. Although Bastila lied to her about who she was and used her as a tool for the means of the Jedi Council without even saying a word until Darth Malak revealed the truth in an intentionally scarring way. And although Bastila did fall to the dark side and try to kill her, Juhani, and Jolee on Rakata Prime. Then Bastila tried to kill her again on the Star Forge, Revan missed the young Jedi. In spite of her skill in battle meditation, Bastila was young and foolish – just as Juhani was when she “slew” Quatra and took over the grove on Dantooine. Though she was oftentimes prideful and greatly overestimated her abilities, Bastila was considered a friend by Revan. And now, she’s gone. Bastila is going to suffer the same fate of stumbling in the cold darkness of her own heart as Ajunta Pall and all the other Dark Lords. 

The sun was setting outside on this part of the planet. Revan continued to look out and think. With all the time that had passed, she began to remember more and more kernels of her life before Malak’s second betrayal. Just as her mind wandered to the defense of the Republic from the Mandalorian threat, she heard a knocking on the door. Still seated, she pressed a button on her remote to open the door. She could sense that Carth was on the other side.

“Lenar?” Carth asked as he walked in. Though the woman had proven herself to be loyal to the Republic, Carth was still concerned that she might betray the Republic and her friends yet again.

“Don’t call me that.” Revan said coldly. Carth’s face dropped. Was his lover reclaiming her identity as Darth Revan?

“W-w-what, am I supposed to go back to calling you Beautiful? Because if you wanted me to call you Revan, then it’d be my duty to treat you like Revan. And that… that’d be very painful for both of us.” He said, trying to lighten the mood with humor. Revan shook her head.

“I don’t know what you should call me. I know calling me Revan would pain you. But Lenar is not a name fitting for my people.” Revan replied. Carth looked at her, confused.

“Your people? What do you mean? I guess Lenar Savhyl isn’t the best name for a Pantor- “Carth said before Revan held her hand up.

“I’m not Pantoran, I’m Chiss.” She spoke. Carth was now even more confused.

“Chiss? I’ve been to many places and come across many species in my time working for the Republic. And never have I heard of the ‘Chiss.’ Are you the last of your kind?” Carth asked.

“I’m not the last, but the first.” Revan replied.

“The first of your species? What do you mean? How is that even possible?” Carth asked, his confusion was now through the roof.

“My wording was a bit confusing, forgive me. I’m the first of my people to make contact with the Republic.” Revan replied. She still had no real memory of her background and her life before joining the Jedi Order. But she hoped that would come soon enough.

“You’re saying there are others like you… Are they all as intelligent as you are, beautiful?” Carth asked, now genuinely curious.

“Maybe, maybe not. I can’t remember any of them.” Revan sighed.

“How much do you know about them? What with the whole Jedi mind wipe and all?” Carth said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have become a Sith Lord and tried to conquer the galaxy.” He quickly whispered while waiting for Revan to respond. Revan laughed slightly.

“I know where they are, and I know the state they’re in. I did stay up to date with the news of my people for a while after my separation from them. Very little of what I learned of them has been remembered.” Revan explained.

“Indeed, perhaps I shouldn’t have become a Sith Lord and tried to conquer the galaxy. Maybe I’d be better at remembering these sorts of things. But then again, if I hadn’t fallen and been captured by the Jedi, would I have met you?” Revan added.

“I’m going to stop that train of thought before it departs.” Carth replied angrily. Though he wouldn’t have met Revan if she hadn’t fallen, his wife would still be alive were it not for the Sith destruction of Telos. 

“Right, right, sorry.” Revan said sheepishly. Though banter and teasing were very much a part of their relationship, Carth and Revan both knew not to hurt each other.

“It’s okay, beautiful. Bastila would have said something very similar were she here with us.” Carth replied sincerely. Revan was irked by the nickname she’d been given, but agreed with the sentiment, solemnly and slowly nodding. Everyone had missed Bastila, but it stung particularly for Revan due to the promise she had made to the dying Helena Shan on Tatooine.

Revan mentally collected herself and then looked at Carth. Something had to be done about the whole name issue.

“I have an idea.” Revan spoke. Carth looked back.

“Yes, what’s on your mind?” He said. Revan squinted.

“Why don’t you call me by my personal name?” She offered. Carth was confused.

“Your personal name? I thought that was Revan.” The Telosian soldier explained his confusion.

“No. Revan is simply a shortening of my full name so I can be addressed properly by non-Chiss. My personal name is Va.” Va replied, smiling as she taught the man she loved about her culture.

“Va?” Carth asked, seeing just how exactly the name rolled off his tongue. He liked it.

“Yes, that’s what you’ll be calling me from now on.” Va commanded. 

“Alright… what’s your full name?” Carth asked.

“Derre’va’natoresh. Revan is a shortening of the middle three syllables.” Va answered. She’d never told anyone her full name before. The Jedi used to know, but the academy in which her name had been archived was destroyed years ago. Apparently by her and Malak just after they’d both fallen to the Dark Side.

“Interesting…” Carth said, stroking his chin. He didn’t really know what to say. He’d confessed his love for Va on Rakata Prime, but wasn’t sure if either of them were truly ready to take the next step in their relationship. But Va could sense her partner’s feelings.

“So, the Jedi are going to decide whether or not to take in Dustil tomorrow.” Va said, remembering the news Juhani had brought her. 

“Ah, well. I hope they can take what’s left of that Sith nonsense out of his head…” Carth responded. He was excited for the possibility of his son completely rejecting the evil ways of the Sith. But at the same time was saddened by the fact that Jedi training would mean a long term but not perpetual separation of Dustil from his father.

Va went to sit down on her large but modest bed in the apartment. As a freshly minted Jedi Knight, she had the option to rent a space outside of the Jedi Temple and took it. Carth watched her sit down.

“I-is that my ticket to leave?” Carth asked, turning to the door.

“Iya, KartaShen.” Va replied. Once again, Carth looked at her confused.

“What did you just say, and in what language?” Carth asked, sure there was no ill will behind it.

“I said “No, Carth.” in my people’s language, Cheunh.” Va replied, looking at the door.

“Ah, alright. Well why didn’t you just say it in Basic?” Carth asked, he never liked not knowing what was going on, but didn’t particularly mind this time.

“I’d just recently remembered that part of my language and wanted to share it with you.” Va said as she sank into her bed.

“I see, I see. Is there anything more you want to discuss with me?” Carth asked, sitting in the seat he found Va in and watching the final moments of the sunset.

“Yes. I’d like to see if you’re interested in… sharing quarters… with me tonight.” Va asked, smiling flirtatiously. 

“Well, uh… I mean…” Carth replied in total awkwardness. But his heart was screaming yes. Va looked Carth in the eye with eager anticipation.

“Yes. That would be wonderful.” Carth finished, blushing. Now, the sun had fully set.

“You know, these past few months haven’t been the most sleep-friendly.” Va said. Carth chuckled.

“I’ll have to agree with you on that one. Are you saying we should go to bed now?” Carth asked. He was looking forward to the quality sleep he hadn’t gotten ever since Telos. Va used the force to close the door.

“Yes.” Va said as she tucked herself in and yawned. 

“Alright, goodnight.” Carth replied as he entered the bed next to Va.

“Ansayoru.” Va said before leaning over to kiss Carth. While they were kissing, she used the force to turn out the lights.


End file.
